


Aspectabund

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, General, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Canon, Relationship Study, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: (Mungkin) tanpa Sherlock ketahui, John telah memegang tiket terusan pertama untuk semua pertunjukkan emosinya di masa depan—nanti.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun karakter Sherlock Holmes, karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ❤
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **note :**
> 
>  
> 
> modified canon A Study In Pink
> 
>  

 

 

            “Aku mencari soal dirimu di internet, semalam.”

            Sherlock mengelus permukaan laptopnya perlahan. Lalu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, ia menoleh. Pria yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari duapuluh empat jam itu memandangnya dengan sangsi. Tapi Sherlock tidak mau terburu-buru menyimpulkan.

            “Ada yang menarik?”

            Pria berambut pirang pasir itu mengangkat alis. “Menemukan _website_ -mu, _The Science of Deduction._ ”

            Sherlock tersenyum. Oke, sinyal yang bagus. “Menurutmu bagaimana?”

            “Kau bilang..” Dan John Watson mendengus pelan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sherlock kenal ekspresi itu. Roman muka Anderson-pun selalu terlihat begitu tiap kali, Sherlock membuka mulut untuk berdeduksi. “..kau bisa mengidentifikasi seorang desainer perangkat lunak dari dasinya dan seorang pilot pesawat terbang dari jempol kirinya?”

            “Yep.” Sherlock mencecapkan bibirnya. Semua itu tampak jelas tentu. Sama jelasnya. Ia memutar tubuh dan menghadap John sepenuhnya. “Aku bisa membaca karir militermu dari wajah dan kakimu, dan kebiasaan mabuk kakakmu pada telepon genggammu.”

            Nyaris.

            Sedetik saja, Sherlock nyaris tersenyum senang. Sebuah ekspresi yang biasanya ia perlihatkan untuk keperluan tertentu saja. Ekspresi yang mewakili perasaan. Nyaris, John melihat siapa Sherlock yang sesungguhnya —jika ia bertemu orang yang tepat.

            “Bagaimana?” Hanya karena satu kata tanya sederhana. Sedetik saja, hingga sang wanita separuh baya itu menyela.

            “Apa maksud semua bunuh diri ini, Sherlock?” Sherlock (diam-diam) menarik napas lega. Mrs. Hudson memberikan koran yang baru dibelinya pada John yang duduk di sofa. Sherlock memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela lagi, mengatur wajahnya. “Kupikir hal itu akan langsung dibawa kepadamu.”

            John mengangkat koran itu hingga sejajar matanya. “Tiga bunuh diri yang sama persis.”

            Dan seolah diatur, sirene mobil patrol terdengar dari jendela yang terbuka. Sherlock tinggal menghitung dan ia akan memperlihatkan pada John seperti apa dirinya. Seperti apa Sherlock Holmes.

            Mengintip jendela, ia berkata pelan, seolah pada dirinya sendiri. (Oh, sungguh! Ia tahu John mendengarkan!)

            “Empat.” Ia menyibak tirai. “Ada yang keempat.”

            Lagi-lagi John memancingnya untuk memperlihatkan diri. “Yang keempat?”

            Dan entah apa skenario Tuhan hari ini, segalanya terjadi berurutan dalam formasi yang rapi. Takdir tak pernah sebegini cantik.

            Derap tangga mengkonfirmasi.

            Lima, empat, tiga, dua,… satu.

            “Dimana?”

            Mana mungkin, Sherlock tidak tahu bahwa John memperhatikan? Sosok berbalut jas dan mantel yang terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Wajah pria berambut perak yang jelas penuh wibawa, kini ternoda putus asa.

            “Brixton, Lauriston Gardens,” sang lawan bicaranya yang baru datang menjawab, bersandar pada pintu.

            Sherlock mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela lagi. Pura-pura hatinya tidak berloncatan karena ketertarikan. (Sekali lagi, ia tahu John memperhatikan setiap kejadian). “Apa yang berbeda, kali ini? Kau tidak akan datang padaku kecuali ada yang janggal.”

            “Kau tahu, bagaimana mereka tak pernah meninggalkan pesan kematian?” Si pria berambut perak menarik napas sebelum menjawab. Sherlock merespon singkat dengan anggukan. “Yang satu ini, melakukannya.”

            Meskipun dirinya tampak seolah sedang tertarik mengamati pola kain tirai, Sherlock sesungguhnya tahu benar wajah penasaran John akan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tatapannya yang melompat-lompat dari sosok Greg Lestrade dan Sherlock.

            Lestrade menghela napas, sembari melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. “Kau ikut?”

            Dengan berani, sang petinggi itu menawarinya undangan ke TKP. Demi Tuhan, bahkan tanpa diundang-pun, Sherlock tidak akan sudi melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyelidiki bunuh diri berantai, begitu saja! Tapi, ia tidak mau terlihat segampang itu. John harus tahu bahwa Sherlock sesungguhnya orang yang sulit.

            Orang yang sulit.

            Dan otak Sherlock seketika mendapat ilham. Ia berdehem angkuh. “Siapa yang di Forensik?”

            Raut wajah Lestrade seolah berharap bukan itu pertanyaan yang ia harus terima. “Anderson.”

            _Benar ‘kan?_ Tapi Sherlock berdecak kesal. “Dia tidak kooperatif denganku.”

            “Yah, tapi dia tidak akan jadi asistenmu.” Lestrade mencari alasan. Tapi Sherlock lebih pintar.

            “Aku _butuh_ seorang asisten,” katanya. Padahal bisa jadi, seumur-umur Lestrade mengenalnya, baru kali ini ia melihat sang konsultan detektif begitu _ngotot_ untuk mempunyai asisten. Tapi otaknya tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir. Lestrade adalah Kepala Penyidik dalam kasus ini. Dan jam tangannya mulai meneriakkan peringatan untuk tidak membuang waktu.

            Sekali usaha, dan Lestrade akan kembali. “Kau ikut?”

            “Tidak dengan mobil polisi.” Sherlock memasukkan jemarinya ke saku celananya. Ia memandang Lestrade. “Aku akan menyusul.”

            _Akhirnya,_ mungkin itu pikiran Lestrade. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih (sebisa mungkin menekan kekesalannya), menggangguk pada dua orang figuran di ruang yang sama, lalu keluar.

            _Aspectabund._

            Sherlock adalah orang yang gemar dengan kejanggalan dan keanehan. Empat bunuh diri berantai dan sekarang sebuah pesan kematian? Natal bahkan tidak pernah secerah hari ini. Sherlock membiarkan kegembiraannya meluap. Ia membiarkan senyum lebar dan sudut mata mengerut karena kontraksi otot sekitar wajah, menunjukkan perasaannya. Inilah Sherlock. Dan John harus tahu soal itu.

            Pria jangkung itu menyambar syal dan mantelnya lalu mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Mata biru John masih mengikuti. Tapi bibirnya tidak mengungkap apapun. Dalam acuhnya, ia berkata sambil lalu.

            “Aku akan pulang terlambat. Mungkin sekitar jam makan malam.”

            Mrs. Hudson bersedekap, berdecak. “Aku ini Ibu Kos-mu, Nak, bukan Pembantumu.”

            "Makanan dingin pun tak apa.” Berhenti sejenak dalam ketergesaannya, Sherlock menoleh pada figur John yang masih terduduk di sofa. “John, anggap seperti rumah sendiri. Buat dirimu nyaman.”

            Sherlock melangkah lewat pintu samping, dan berteriak, sementara langkah-langkah menuruni tangga. “Jangan menungguku!”

            _Aspectabund._

Sesampainya di dasar tangga, Sherlock lambat-lambat merapikan mantelnya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih pelan, melilitkan syalnya dengan hati. Ekspresinya datar, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Ia terlalu tegang untuk bersikap biasa. Jelas, ia tengah menunggu sesuatu. Menunggu asumsinya mendapat pembuktian, mungkin. Menunggu—

            “Kaki sialan!”

            Konfirmasi itu datang, tepat saat tangannya meraih sepasang sarung tangan dari dalam kantong mantel. Sejelas yang ia duga.

            Sherlock tersenyum. Dan dengan langkah panjang, kembali disusurinya tangga, kembali ke tempat ia semula berada.

            “Kau adalah seorang dokter.” Dengan tenang, ia berdiri di mulut pintu, merapikan jari-jemari dalam balutan kulit. John mendongak, menatapnya sebentar; sebelum bangkit dari sofanya. Sherlock mengulum senyum. “Bahkan, kau adalah seorang dokter tentara.”

            John memandangnya. “Ya.”

            Sherlock mendekat. “Keadaanmu baik-baik saja?”

            “Sangat baik.” John mengangguk, pandangnya masih terpatri pada sosok jangkung di depannya.

            “Banyak melihat hal-hal mengerikan tentu.” Keduanya berbagi tatap penuh arti. “Semua luka perang itu, kematian yang tragis,—“

            John berdecak, matanya menantang. “Yah, ya.”

            Sherlock menangkap sinyalnya, tapi ia menikmati permainan kecil yang ia ciptakan ini. Maka, ia akan mengulurnya sebisa mungkin. “Sedikit banyak masalah juga, kukira?”

            “Tentu saja.” Lawan bicaranya mengangkat alis. “Cukup untuk seumur hidup, terlampau banyak.”

            Tapi indera Sherlock terlatih untuk menangkap kontradiksi, ironi, dan kenyataan lain yang diselipkan di balik kata-kata. Senyumnya tersungging pelan. Tebakannya, bukan—ia tahu. Sherlock tidak menebak. Sherlock tidak mengira. Sherlock tahu.

            “Mau melihat lebih banyak?”

            Bahkan sebelum jawabannya lolos dari bibir John, Sherlock sudah tahu. Ia tahu bahwa semua pertunjukkan emosinya yang gamblang ini telah menghasilkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pada saat itu, mungkin tidak ia ketahui alasan mengapa ia sangat menginginkannya.

            “Oh, Tuhan, ya.”

 

 

            Di sisi lain, (mungkin) tanpa Sherlock ketahui, John telah memegang tiket terusan pertama untuk semua pertunjukkan emosinya di masa depan—nanti.

 

 

 

**∙ fin ∙**

 

 **aspectabund** _(adj.)_

letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one's face and eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> hahahaduh akhirnya berhasil nulis buat Sherlock :’)
> 
> selamat ulangtahun anakku sayang, maaf mamamu ini cuma bisa ngasih ini. udah lama enggak nulis kamu ~~dan johnlock~~ jadi skillnya agak karatan /wei
> 
> sumpah saya kangen nyampahin arsip johnlock make penname ini eheh senang rasanya bisa nulis make randomtuna lagi <(‘ )))))<
> 
> btw saya mungkin bakal crosspost ini di ffn juga eheh mungkin lho tapi
> 
>  
> 
> sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Sherlock sayang! ❤


End file.
